Luna Llena
by tenshihime-raven
Summary: Robin se fue dejando un amor, después de tres años, ella llorara su partida... Si lo se, mal summary. RobxRav by tenshihime


**Luna Llena**

**Capitulo 1**

**Te amo**

_**by Tenshihime-Raven**_

Era una noche de otoño, con una brisa fría y un ambiente bastante deprimente que sólo era iluminado por la luna llena en lo alto del oscuro cielo que tenía a sus eternas amigas resplandeciendo de alegría; pero eso a ella no le importaba, sus bellos ojos color violeta estaban inundados de lágrimas.

A pesar de que era de noche estaba sentada en la azotea de aquella torre, la cual no era la misma sin el, ella se dejaba acariciar con la fresca brisa repitiendo el mismo nombre una y otra vez.

-Robin… mi Robin…

Decía sin cesar y derramando lágrimas con una profunda tristeza.

No podía creerlo, él, el chico que había conocido gracias a los villanos, aquel líder que la había salvado de su padre Trigón en aquella lucha, el único que se preocupaba por ella y al que para ella no era más que un amigo la estaba haciendo llorar y todo porque había descubierto que lo amaba. Sí, claro que lo amaba, y lo había descubierto tarde porque él se había ido ya. Ni siquiera se despidió de él, no tuvo el valor suficiente de acompañarlo al aeropuerto y esta noche se cumplían exactamente tres años de su partida, tres años llenos de tristeza y de un sentimiento de culpabilidad enorme.

Esa misma tarde había caído en lo más profundo de su tristeza y había volado por la ciudad sin rumbo por horas hasta llegar de nuevo a aquella azotea de esa gigante torre en forma de T, ese lindo lugar donde había vivido tantas cosas junto a su Robin.

Su cabello era más largo y caía graciosamente sobre la espalda dejándose mover por el impecable viento que al parecer no tendría misericordia de ella y de su dolor. Era más alta que antes y no traía el mismo uniforme, su sonrisa que antes era muy rara la vez que se veía había desaparecido por completo, en cambio una voz quebradiza y un susurro dolido hacían presencia en su delgada y fina boca.

Un trueno horrible invadió el cielo dejando paso a la lluvia que era bastante suave ya al parecer quería acariciar la piel de la joven reconfortándola y logrando que sonriera un poco. La joven se levanto de aquel piso y susurro débilmente.

-¿Dónde estás, mi querido Robin?

Levantó la mirada al cielo y dejó caer otra lágrima que se confundió con la suave lluvia y sonrió de nuevo empezando a caminar rumbo a su habitación; sus compañeros restantes deben de estar preocupados por ella.

-Aquí estoy.

Una voz con un timbre bastante familiar hizo que la chica se detuviera de pronto y volteara a ver una figura masculina un poco más alta que ella, pero su mirada se nubló de nuevo por las lágrimas que volvieron a inundar sus ojos. No pudo más y se dejó caer de rodillas en el mojado piso, el chico se apresuró y alcanzó a tomarla sentándose también en el piso, a él no le importaba nada; ni siquiera veía otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos violetas que tanto lo habían cautivado.

-Raven…

Susurró el joven al oído de ella, quien abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo con aquel antifaz que cubría aquellos tan bien escondidos ojos, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con una mirada color marrón de su lindo Robin, no podía creerlo, se oía tan bien su nombre en los labios del chico. Lo amaba, no había duda.

-¿Robin?

Alcanzó a preguntar ya un poco más tranquila para toparse con una sonrisa de parte del joven, se veía tan lindo sonriendo y con ese leve rubor en sus mejillas; al parecer ninguno había notado que las nubes empezaban a despejarse dejando ver de nuevo las estrellas que ahora resplandecían con fervor, y la luna llena que sería su testigo.

-¿Qué pasa, mi querida Raven?

Ella se levantó haciendo, que él lo hiciera también, y con una mano secó las lágrimas que eran persistentes, suspiró profundamente y empezó a hablar. Robin, por su parte, no podía dejar de sonreír, había llegado hacía unas horas y se la pasó buscándola, ya se había dado por vencido hasta que vio una fina figura deslizarse por el aire con rumbo a la azotea de aquella gran torre, sus ojos se iluminaron al verla, la pudo reconocer de inmediato.

-Yo…quiero que tú…

Las manos de Robin la interrumpieron, acariciando las delgadas manos de la chica, lo que hizo que se sonrojara más y también sonriera.

-Yo…quiero…que tú…

¡No podía, pero cómo era posible si llevaba tres años planeando la forma de decírselo!

Robin miro cómo bajaba la mirada confundida y levantó con su mano la barbilla de la chica, quien se negó a mirarlo y desvió la mirada.

-¿Acaso me aborreces tanto como para no mirarme a los ojos?

Raven levantó rápidamente la mirada y lo miró sonriendo un poco más tranquila.

-¿Aborrecerte¿Cómo podría despreciarte?

Había un extraño brillo en los ojos de la chica; ya no lloraba pero el rubor persistía en ambos.

Ninguno se soltaba, el chico fue más hábil y jaló dulcemente la mano de la chica abrazándola junto a su pecho y susurrándole al oído.

-Tal vez me odies por dejarte sola tanto tiempo¿no es así?

Estas palabras también le dolían a él, pero sabía que ella podría no corresponderle. Raven soltó un sollozo más doloroso que los anteriores, llorando en la camisa de su líder. Sus lágrimas brillaban con la luz de la luna llena dejando su rastro en la ropa del petirrojo que no sabía qué hacer.

-No…claro que no te odio, Robin.

Habló entre sollozos abrazándose más fuerte al chico, quien se sentía la peor cosa del mundo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te fuiste¿Por qué me dejaste si tanto te importaba¿Por qué no me avisaste…?

Intento deshacerse del abrazo pero le fue imposible, por que el chico la sujeto más fuerte. El levantó una mano y acarició la suave piel de la bruja que se estremecía al contacto de sus cálidas manos con su frío rostro. Suavemente, acercó el rostro de la joven al suyo, cerrando los ojos para poder juntar sus labios con los de su pequeña bruja, su Raven.

Ella sintió la cálida respiración del joven sobre su frío rostro y de igual manera cerró los ojos juntándose en un tierno beso; convirtiéndose en un solo ser. Todo les daba vueltas a ambos, pero tanto habían añorado ese momento que no le dieron importancia.

Las lágrimas de Raven mojaban a Robin, quien después de sentirlas terminó el beso.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Por qué no he de hacerlo, regresas después de tres años, y…

-Te amo…- interrumpió el joven a Raven sonriéndole y volviéndola a abrazar. Raven sintió cómo el color subía por su cara y sólo pudo escuchar la voz que le susurraba al oído:

-Siento haberme ido, pero jamás te olvidé y prometo no volver a dejarte nunca.

Raven simplemente agarró su camisa con fuerza y atinó a decir:

-Te amo…

El viento movió la cabellera de ambos; las nubes taparon la luz de la bella luna que sólo dejó la sombra de dos personas en la azotea de la torre T abrazándose en la oscuridad de la noche, sin más que sus sentimientos y un profundo amor.

¿FIN?

**Espero que les haya gustado este mi primer Fic con esta cuenta, de una vez aclaro mis parejas favoritas son RobxRav (Robin y Raven) y RavxMal (Raven y Malchior). ¡VIVA RAVEN! xD si lo se Toy loca, ha de una vez aviso ESTE CAPITULO ES EL UNICO, aunque me gustaría una opinión así que por favor manden Rewiers U.U, por ahora se despide Tenshihime-Raven!**


End file.
